Club Cullen
by wallflower girl1
Summary: One fateful day, they danced together all night at his club, but she didn't even know he owned it. A kiss and and ring were exchanged. But that was 5 years ago. Now she is an up and coming singer who gets a gig at Club Cullen BxE AH RATED M!
1. pROLOGUE BPOV

**Okay, this is a new story. I really hope you like it. It's called Club Cullen.******

**Full Summary: Bella and Edward had met five years at the club Edward owned. Bella didn't know he owned it. They had the best night of their lives and now five years later they meet again. More details in prologue.******

_**  
**__**Club Cullen**__****_

_**Prologue**__****_

_**Bella's point of view**_****

**We were acting insane, I'll admit to that. I mean, who wouldn't have some fun at the place with the best music and people?****  
**** I had never really regretted it though. I still feel like we had a special connection. Star crossed lovers, maybe, but who am I kidding?****  
**** I remember us drinking and dancing, us talking about nonsense, cracking up at the most unfunny things.****  
**** And that kiss.******

**That kiss full of so many sparks we could have started a fire.******

** His hair and eyes were beautiful. He had messy, sex hair and bright emerald eyes. I still can't remember a single thing he told me, even his name.****  
**** But I still have two amazing treasures from that special night.****  
**** The faint memory of him and more importantly, his ring. Of course, it wasn't a wedding ring; it looked like it had a family crest engraved on the outside.****  
**** He probably got into heaps of trouble for giving his ring away to a stranger. But even though five years have passed, I was still hung up on him.****  
**** I mean, I had only seen him once, and yet I was still obsessed with this idea that he was my **_**Mr. Perfect**_**.****  
****I even still wear his ring, but on a chain on my neck. The most beautiful trinket.******

**I'm Bella Swan, and I'm an up and coming singer who just got a gig at Club Cullen.**

_So, how you like it?? I'll have the Edward point of view up in a little while._


	2. Prologue epov

So here is the Edward point of view of the prologue. I wanted to ask if you would like me to post the summary up in every chapter. I am also asking if you want me to give you guys the end of the previous chapter so you can just pm or review if you want either of those or both.

I'm also asking if you want a oneshot of the night that happened in Club Cullen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
_Previously:__  
__I'm Bella Swan, and I'm an up and coming singer who just got a gig at club cullen._

Club Cullen

Prologue

Ed pov

Five years.

Two months.

Seventeen days.

That's how long it's been since the best night of my life that happened to happen in my club.

She was the most beautful thing in the universe. Brown hair & eyes, everything about her was perfect.

I had only gotten one kiss, but that kiss was **everything**.

Ever since I gave her my ring and she left,I had been working towards making my club turn from being a dance and get drunk clue to a dine and wine, chill and stop for coffee, stage new talent, kind of club. We now serve gourmet meals.

I never got her name, her gorgeous brown locks of wavy hair were still vaguely remembered.

"Hey eddie boy! I got us a brand new act. I saw her at a coffee shop the other day. a real talent. You'll meet her tonight. She's a real catch." He said with a wink.

I sighed. Of course. He would pick a girl he wants me to go out with.

"Whatever, Emmett. Have your fun. And really, you know I hate eddie. For future reference, I'm Edward. Call me that."

He rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

I went to my car and drove myself home. I needed to get ready. This is the seventeenth girl in 19 days. 2 of those days I was off sick.

I went on dates with all of them. A date which consisted of going to a restaurant, driving them home, walking them to the door, giving a polite kiss on the cheek, and leaving.

No sex.

If had had gotten to take _**Her**_, the brown locks girl, out, I wouldn't just go on a date with her. I'd beg her for forever. Or at least a second date.

I just wish she would be the new singer, but I knew I was an idiot to wish that.

I am Edward Cullen and I have a date tonight.

Well, tada! Here you go. I can probably update on Fridays. I'll be a good author.

143.


	3. Chapter 1

Hiya peoples. Tada, I'm amazing.

Here is the first OFFICIAL chapter of the most polled for story, Club Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm putting up a poll for you to vote if you want to have the FIRST time Bella and Edward met at his old club ( well, not really the old club, but the get drunk club, anyways). It would be a one shot that led up to this, set five years ago. Please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you all, now onward!!!

* * *

Playlist:  
Misguided Ghosts - Paramore

Trust Me - The Fray

Where'd You Go - Fort Minor featuring Holly Brooke

All at Once - The Fray

Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Jason Castro

The Drinking Song - Jenny Owen Youngs

* * *

_Previously:_

_I am Edward Cullen and I have a date tonight._

* * *

Club Cullen

Chapter 1

Edward point of view

I walked back to my car after a short shower and ironing a green button up shirt that supposedly matched my eyes. I grabbed a random pair of jeans from the drawer and slipped them on. I put on some shoes and messed quickly with my hair.

I pulled on my pea coat, got in my Volvo, and drove back to the club. I walked through the back door and greeted everyone in the kitchen.

The head chef, Jasper, and his sous chef and wife, Alice, were in the middle of making a _Cullen House _salad, which consisted of the best ingredients.

I walked out into the main space, which had loveseats and armchairs and one end and circular tables with fine china at the other end. In the middle there was parquet dance floor which had a stage in front of it.

I looked at the tables, which had some regular customers and some new. The armchairs and couches were now occupied by a group of college students. I looked now at the stage and saw the backside of a girl with a tiny frame.

Her hair was both wavy and curly, chestnut colored. It was partially covered by a slouchy beanie that covered most of the shortest layer of hair. She had on a cardigan and a dress that ended mid-thigh and some high heels.

She then turned around and I saw they peep toe stilettos. "Rosalie" I sighed. If she wasn't my brother's wife, I wouldn't know any of this. But of course, she had to brainwash me.

She was strumming her guitar, eyes covered with smoky eyelids as she got into the music. She looked really peaceful, a small smile on her red lips. She started singing. Her voice was absolutely amazing.

{Just pretend that these are all her original songs}

[Misguided Ghosts – Paramore – off of "Brand New Eyes"]

{Verse 1}  
I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes

{Chorus}  
And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me

And we just go in circles

{Verse 2}  
Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

{Chorus}  
And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not, Useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me

They echo me in circles

[End of song] ( That is a really goood song, you should listen to it!!)

She was picturesque. One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

She had a necklace in with a ring. _Probably from a boyfriend._

No one this pretty could be single.

I turned and looked at our new building, which we got when got too busy and the Fire Marshall got involved. With that opportunity we changed our name from "The E's" to "Club Cullen". I walked into my office in the back and pulled up the internet.

"Might as well learn something about this girl." I muttered.

Thirty minutes later, I had learned all about her from her interview with the school paper at the local college after she won the talent show, and another interview from the local paper that did a story on her. She lived in downtown Chicago and was a Cubs fan.

_What Good taste she has._ I thought to myself.

Her=r favorite color changes frequently and she had a best friend who was gay named Jake.

The necklace she had was a trinket and she never left home without it.

She loved Italian food.

She didn't seem like a girl that Emmett usually picked out.

They were usually blondes that had a common problem with their brains, they didn't work.

I walked out of my office and sat at the back of the room. Bella was sitting on the stool, strumming away and singing with her angelic voice. It filled the air and I saw a bunch of people gathered on the dance floor, much more than usual.

I smiled. _She's very good for business._

She finished her set twenty minutes later and we closed up five minutes later, at nine o'clock.

I had still yet to meet her, and this was the time to. I walked up to her, and tapped on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, stumbling backwards and I caught her just as she was about to fall. She readjusted herself to face me. She was gorgeous, and oddly familiar looking.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

DAh, nun, nuh.

The official meet and greet is next chapter. Please review, it makes people feel better, and I like being vain/ self assured. ;)

143, Z


End file.
